Dimension
Dimensions are different parallel universes (alternate realities). Background Roger Wilco is said to have travelled across space and time and to every dimension, this included the one containing the Wizard's Institute of Technocery. The Dragon of Doom was not bound to the physical dimension of Gloriana, and thus magic was nearly useless against it. Known dimensions *Gloriana (physical world) *Hell *Hades *Netherworld *Tu-at *Chaos (Dark One dimension). *World Between Worlds *Limbo *Heaven *Realm of Wizards *Wizard's Institute of Technocery (technically at least part of it exists within or as part of a 'timeless dimensionless void') *The dimension where lost socks go.QFG5: To find out what dimension the missing socks go to when they're washed. *A line in QFG5 might be a nod to 'crossing' over to real world of "Earth". " "The exit lies..." "...like a deep dark hole..." "...to the enchanted land..." "...of Lori and Corey Cole."" Behind the scenes The differences in visual styles and continuity between EGA and VGA versions of QFG1 and between the EGA QFG2 and other games in the series could also be considered elements of partial alternate realitones, but also part of a shared universe. The Authorized Guide follows the VGA version of QFG1 but uses EGA version of QFG2 as is for most part. QFG2 has some visual continuity differences such as color of flames of paladin swords and of course appearances of hero’s characters costume (in intro matches Hero’s Quest/EGA color scheme), or differences in returning characters appearances which correspond to original EGA appearances (Shameen, Shema, Abdulla Doo, and Erasmus), but the novel also adds material linking the VGA QFG1 with EGA QFG2 versions as well; there was enough time that passed between flight from Spielberg that he could have changed into the blue clothes and indeed the book never gets that specific as to what color his clothes were at start of QFG2. According to the Coles, the various class versions of the Hero, may exist in alternate realities. The Wizard version is an alternate reality from the others. In the Wizard game, Tatiana has the Heart Ritual all along (at least after she had gotten it from Gregor somehow).http://hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&p=4296&hilit=alternate#p4296 In the novelized version in the Authorized Guide the different versions of hero characters 'stories/experiences' (specifically for the hero Devon Aidendale) are divided into separate paragraphs indicating the alternate realities of each class. In QFG2 it appears that the world in which Quest for Glory takes place is said to be 'Earth'. QFG5 mentions that the world is named Gloriana (though many references within the game still refer to it as 'earth'). The symbol for 'Earth', natural element in QFG4, is a picture of the planet Earth. There is no known direct, or indirect lore within Quest For Glory connecting Earth and Gloriana during the Quest for Glory series (as real Earth is never directly mentioned or brought up in any discussions or descriptions as an alternate world, but rather Earth is just early alternate name for Gloriana). Instead, both are treated as essentially the same thing. Infact, this was intentional, according to Corey Cole, at the time Gloriana wasn't so much a 'parallel world' but rather a alternate 'reimagined' fantasy history of Earth (so it is real earth, just alternate past). The closest to an indirect reference to historical 'Earth' is a line in QFG4 about an exit leading to 'enchanted land' where Lori and Corey Cole reside. In writing How To Be A Hero Mishel Baker along with the Coles codified the idea of Force wave concept in which Earth and Glorianna (the spelling intended for the novel) were split creating two worlds, see Force Wave timeline). It takes place a Convergence concept world where all four heroes exist at once having been born as siblings. References Category:Places (QFG4) Category:Places (QFG2) Category:Places (QFG3) Category:Places (QFG5) Category:Dimensions